1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to racks for hats. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved rack for the storage and display of baseball type caps.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of baseball style caps, having a roughly half spherical body which rests upon the user's head and a forward facing visor extending from the periphery thereof, have increased steadily throughout the years. Such caps typically include indicia related to a sports team, product, company or other expression which will increase the value or desirability of the particular cap in the eyes of the user.
With the proliferation of such indica bearing caps, the problems associated with display of these caps, both for retail sales and by collectors, have increased. In particular, the most logical and stable method for storing the caps is to stack them one upon the other with the body of each cap received within the body of the cap immediately above. While this arrangement is stable, it serves to hide the indicia upon the cap, which may be its most valuable aspect.
Alternatively, the caps may be mounted upon typical hat racks, consisting of numerous cantilevered posts having an upward tilt, such that the free end of the post is received within the body of the cap. However, with this arrangement the indica upon the caps is tilted downward, reducing its visibility. Additionally, the caps are not stable upon these posts and are difficult to be maintained in alignment for an aesthetically pleasing display.